


yadongjong - you can abandon me spitefully and leave

by letfelicitysoar



Series: tsundoku [23]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: yadongjong as ghost hunters</p>
            </blockquote>





	yadongjong - you can abandon me spitefully and leave

It’s a little unnerving because Howon knows that Sungjong’s standing behind him, barking out orders that only he and Dongwoo can hear as they clear out the abandoned building. It was a good bust last night, they cleared away any unwanted spirits and ghosts that lingered, a dark cloud seeming to have dispersed around the old apartment complex and it’s neighboring buildings. He hates the next day though, when they have to fix up anything that could leave traces, any hex signs or cursed objects that may have been left behind. It’s Sungjong who gets the two to wake up early and get to work.

It’s Sungjong who had once given him sweet kisses filled with warmth and who softly held Dongwoo’s hand and always slept in the middle of the crowded bed, his skinny legs kicking this way and that. 

It’s Sungjong who had taken the bullet to the head, Howon’s eyes glazing over when he saw the wisp of life lift up and out of Sungjong’s dead body. 

It should have been Howon, but it was Sungjong.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me a prompt on my [tumblr](http://owyeol.tumblr.com/ask)  
> 1.) Give me a pairing.  
> 2.) Give me an AU setting.  
> 3.) I will write you a less than 1k drabble.


End file.
